


Clean-Up and Dirty Mind

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Clean-Up and Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Clean-Up and Dirty Mind by Dr. Ruthless

Disclaimer: Alex don't belong to me. Wish he did...   
NC 17: Well, maybe. Contains impure thoughts.   
Thanks to Frankie. All her fault   
Feedback: 

* * *

Clean-Up and Dirty Mind  
by Dr. Ruthless 

Dr. Ruthless sat at her computer and wondered what she should be getting on with. She had finished her stories, everyone was reconciled with anyone who mattered. Nobody was love-lorn and asking her for advice, and she had replied to every last item of e-mail. What to do? What to do? She spun around in her chair, and surveyed her humble basement. Maybe she should actually do somecleaning up for a change. There were dust bunnies under the VCR and her prized copy of Xtro II had a coffee ring on the cover. She sighed and headed out to the kitchen to find the furniture polish and the vacuum cleaner. 

Passing the computer, she clicked hopefully on "get mail" but nothing happened. The dialog box apologised. "Sorry, you have no mail". 

"How the heck can I have no mail when I'm on 17 mailing lists? I don't understand." She pondered as she dusted and swept busily. A voice came from somewhere behind her. "Sue...Sue!" and she turned to look, but there was nobody there. 

"I really need to get a life. I'm going to take root in this basement if I'm not careful." Venomously she polished the coffee table. "Other people go out and shop, or lunch or whatever on their day off. Me, what do I do? I clean. Mrs. Mop! No excitement at all! I suppose the high spot of the day is going to be when the husband comes home and I serve him his dinner. Grrrrr!" 

The floor was sparkling, the rugs were beaten, the cat had run for its life, and she was stacking dishes in the sink, prior to the final onslaught when a strong arm snaked around her waist, and a warm, raspy chin nuzzled the back of her neck. She jumped out of her skin! 

Turning in mid leap, in much the same way cartoon characters manage it, she came face to face with *holy shit!* Alex Krycek. Her heart just about leapt into her mouth. What was going on? 

"Sue..." coming from his gravelly, sexy voice, her name sounded like a caress. "I need you to help me out. You've been really mean to me." 

"Whatever do you mean? I ended the story with you and Fox just about riding off into the sunset together, and Scully half way reconciled to your relationship. What more could you possibly want?" He snorted, and the arm tightened around her, as he pushed her up against the counter. 

"You've gotta be kidding me! Every time you write about me you hurt me. You shot me, dammit, you even killed me in that last one, and OK, I know you relented and brought me back, but that hurt too, you know, and you gave Scully the chance to perform an unauthorised vasectomy on me. I want you to know that I suffered untold anguish over that. I may never be the same again." He surveyed her to see how his complaint was going over. She was flushed, with a smudge of something grubby on the end of her nose. She stood, trying very hard not to wriggle against the extremely insistant lower half of the delectable body she had been writing about for the past few months. 

"Alex, I don't know what else you want. You want me to write you a holiday or something? Why don't you go home to Fox and be domestic. Isn't that your major goal in life?" He laughed harshly. 

"That's what I'm trying to get through to you! I really want him, but you left me high and dry on the fucking doorstep. I didn't even get a proper kiss when you faded us both out!" He looked very cute in his indignation, and she was wondering just how she was going to restrain herself from grabbing him and planting a really wet one on him. She took a deep breath. It didn't work,and she considered a cold shower. 

"Alex, let me get this straight. You can't actually get it on without I give you permission? Is that what you're saying?" His green eyes flashed and he moved in closer, squishing her firmly against the worktop and letting her feel that he was all there. Very much all there! She shuddered. 

"You got it in one. I knew you were a really smart lady. Now if you can just see your way to sitting down and writing me some really hot sex I will be much obliged!" He stooped to kiss along her neck and around her left ear. She felt her knees growing weak and the rest of her getting more than a little warm. Clearing her throat, she fixed him with a stern glare. 

"Alex, (God she loved saying that name!) just what do you think you are doing to me?" He grinned a lazy, ratboy kind of grin and ran his tongue around her lips before replying. 

"Oh, I'm just letting you see what it feels like to be left high and dry by someone. I'm going to get you so worked up, you'll just be begging me for it, and then....heheheh! Then, I'm going to go back to the doormat just inside Fox's apartment, where I've been standing hopefully for the last several days." Her blood ran cold. Truly, he was as bad as people said he was. What a shame he was so beautiful. Maybe she should write in some disfigurements, so that she could get over him a bit, but he was so pretty! She couldn't do it! 

"I don't see what's in it for me! If I write you your sexy vignette, you go off to play with Mulder, and if I don't you're going to torment me. I lose whatever I do." She whimpered a little in the back of her throat, wishing that she could play with him the way he deserved. Pushing him away, she started to speak, then started again, trying to get her voice to go back down to it's usual contralto, instead of the Minnie Mouse squeak she had just produced. He ground his pelvis into hers once more before backing off a little way, shit-eating grin still plastered across his gorgeous face. 

"Besides, what about the short story I wrote for you and Fox the other week. It was supposed to happen straight after the main story finished. Surely that was steamy enough even for you!" Poking her finger into the chest of her favourite character, she pushed past him, heading very determinedly for the cold shower. 

"Yeah, that was great, fantastic, but it was 10 days ago now, and I need more! I'm a creature of large appetites honey, and I need to pander to them. Come on now, you have to be nice to me for a change!" So saying, he grabbed for her again, and his mouth came down on hers, muffling the words that had been bubbling up a second before. As she sank into the kiss, his tongue ran the inside of her mouth, and her whole body turned to mush. He slowly released her, and stood grinning at the wreckage. 

"So, what about it Honey?" 

"Yes, Alex, whatever you say..." 

and so, a story was born... 

 

The End   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sue aka Dr. Ruthless

  
Archived: June 02, 2001 


End file.
